


Queer the Walking Dead

by memoriesoflastwords



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Community: au100, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Femslash, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, OTP Feels, alternative universe the 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesoflastwords/pseuds/memoriesoflastwords
Summary: **contains lots of fanon material**Since she had to part from what's left of her family, teenager Alicia Clark is alone in Los Angeles, lost amongst the Walkers. She perfectly knows her surviving chances are low, yet she tries as hard as she can, for her family, for a future. One day, when the Walkers seem to be about to win over her, a weird, kinda psycho blonde girl saves her. Her name - totally false, at least for Alicia - is Elyza Lex. Together, they'll try to survive and find Alicia's family.





	1. I screwed up. Badly.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was originally posted on Wattpad, but I find myself more comfortable with Ao3 for content this big. Eventually, I'll keep on updating both here and on Wattpad (my account there is @memoriesoflastwords, too).  
> I'll probably post updates on my Tumblr account @paroleinpillole, too.  
> Also, it would be really important to me if you would leave Kudos, comments, and signs on the Lexa Spinoff website (lexaspinoff.com)! :)

"I screwed up. Badly", I think while jumping down the church's roof. "If I don't die, I will become a nun. I swear to God".

I roll over the church's walls and hit the ground, whining.

"Do nuns still exist, anyway? Or are they all Walkes now? I just can't imagine a fighting nun".

I am definitely out of my mind. I have been alone without my mother and brother for little over a month, alone, surviving in a world of zombies or whatever they are (people call them "Walkers", this is so TV show-like!), and I am thinking about nuns? I have to wake up, or I'll be a Walker before I know.

I get up and spit into the open wound on my hand: it burns, but I have nothing to clean it with. Plus, a cut is the last one of my worries, though mum always used to say it is useless to save ourselves from the Walkers just to die of infection. Sadly, I don't have the time to look for some kind of medicine, as four fucking Walkers are behind me and my gun's munitions have been over for a week or so.

I turn around to control the Walkers' position, but can't quite recognize them amongst all the dead bodies that cover Los Angeles's main road. I sigh. I am tired of this, when will doctors and scientists find a way to kill all the Walkers? Sure, if you hit one on the head it is most likely to die, but it still isn't easy to do so if you are alone against four of them. I allow myself to sigh again, and start walking across the road: the Walkers seem to have realized I wouldn't be a good lunch. At least, I hope so.

One thing I totally hate is the smell of a dead body. It stings and doesn't leave you. You can bath as many times as you want, but it will stay on for two weeks, or more. It's horrible.

I am overthinking as usual when a Walker decides that after all a bad lunch is better than no lunch at all and starts moving towards me.

"Oh, fuck", I scream, looking for my gun and pointing it to the Walker. It's unloaded, but perhaps he'll recognize it and run away. But he doesn't, because c'mon, I'm Alicia Clark, not a lucky piece of ass.

I can kill one Walker by myself, but I also know this one is not alone. I turn around and see other five Walkers running towards me. Amazing. I will probably join them in the next fifteen minutes, or die in the next ten, but I won't be gone without a fight. Plus, if you don't die, it's fun to kill a Walker. You don't feel guilty.

I pull out my knife and prepare myself for my last battle, shifting my weight from a leg to the other. It may sound weird, but I wish I had some kind of a face mask on me. It would be nice: I would look like a powerful warrior, not a scared seventeen year old teenager.

The Walker's growl recalls me to reality: I have six Walkers around me, an unloaded gun and a knife. If I am lucky, I will get to kill one of them, maybe two. Then, it will all be over.

I am about to hit the Walker I have ahead when it falls down, convulsing, followed by the others, one by one, except for the last one, that starts moving around, confused.

"I thought it would have been nice to leave you the last one to kill", a voice says, laughing. I turn around just to see a blonde girl looking at me. "Go on. I've got your back."

Somehow comforted by the presence of another human being, I quickly stick the Walker with my knife in between his eyes.

"Good job! I was already loading my gun, you don't look like a fighter".

"Oh, because you do, right?", I joke, looking at her perfectly on point clothing and the guns she has with her - gosh, I wish I had them. Then I could try and find my family back, finally.

"Obviously I do", she smiles. "I used to train with the army. I wanted to be a war chief."

"Why would you?", I laugh.

She is so easy to make fun of, but also looks like she could kill me in a second. I like it.

"Because I knew this shit was coming", she says, hitting the freshly dead Walker's head with her foot. "Everyone in the army knew it was. We just couldn't tell anyone."

We find ourselves surrounded by an uncomfortable silence.

"What's your name?", I ask, not exactly at ease.

"Elyza Lex".

"That sounds sooo fake", I laugh, but she doesn't. Looks like it's her real name? "I am Alicia. Alicia Clark".

"Can I help you in some way, Alicia Clark?", she asks with a smile. "I wouldn't like leaving you by yourself, but I'll do what you ask".

"You could actually do something. But... it's a long story".

"We have plenty of time, but keep it short. One sentence is enough".

"I-had-to-part-from-my-family-and-I-want-to-go-back-to-them-but-I-could-really-use-a-hand", I say all in one breath not to make her lose patience.

"Woah, you took me by word", she laughs. "I could actually help you, you know? But I would need a payment. Nothing personal, I just need something to survive..."

"Sure", I murmur, knowing I have no money, nor food, but also knowing I need her help. "What do you want?"

"I will take you back to your family, but you'll have to fall in love with me".

"What?", I scream.

"Keep your voice low! More Walkers could come", she whispers, quickly plugging my mouth.

"For the record, I am a heterosexual. I am sorry if you got it wrong, but I have no intention in being with you and...", I say, blushing.

"Keep calm, Clark. I was joking. I have no need for a payment, I am from the US Army, we have to be selfless and take care of normal people like you."

"You're a total psycho", I laugh.

"I prefer the term "creative", by record", she laughs back. "But now let's go. I've got this feeling it will be fucking hard to find your family".


	2. I have a plan.

"So, what do we do now?", I ask, later that night.

We managed to get out of the centre of Los Angeles, but we're still in danger. Walkers are everywhere.

"Look for your family, Clark, isn't that obvious?"

"I asked you to do it, but they could be anywhere. I mean..."

Elyza looks at me with a curious glimpse in the eye. "What?"

"I don't even know if they are alive, and, if they are, are they good? Did they join a group? I know nothing, and I have been away for so long..."

"Why did you leave?", she stops me, looking around for shelter.

"There was a group of Walkers following us", I say, swallowing and finally cleaning up the wound on my hand. "I was the only one with a loaded gun, so I told them to stay hidden and meet me in an hour outside of Los Angeles. I went out and killed the Walkers, but when I arrived at the appointment, they were not there. I remained as long as I could, but there were too many Walkers, and I had to change my position".

Elyza nods and turns around to show me an open door on the third floor of a palace.

"We can spend the night in there. The door is strong, no Walker could ever get in without waking us up", she says, smiling a little.

I nod, following her up and then inside. The apartment is on two floors: I guess we'll stay on the first one, which is nearer to the stairs. There are a bathroom, a kitchen and two rooms. The room we'll stay in is little and is mostly occupied by a double bed and some suitcases full of food.

"Maybe someone lives here", I murmur, looking at the espiration date of most of the foods. Someone put them here recently.

"Lived".

"What?"

"Someone lived here, but whoever it was, it's dead now".

I turn around to look at Elyza. She is watching a shoot. "What's that?"

"Someone got out of here, probably to find more food, and got killed by a Walker. You can see the blood spray here, look", she says, pointing me a part of the shoot.

I nod, fighting the urge to look away, close my eyes, pretend this is a fucking nigthmare. But it's all true. Killing people and spraying their blood around like a cat playing with a mice is a Walker thing.

"So the apartment it's empty, and safe. Is that a miracle?", she smiles, and I smile back, not getting her enthusiasm for someone's death.

She takes something out from the suitcase. Powdered milk and cocoa. I smile slightly while she heads to the kitchen.

"Follow me", she sais, quietly, while she prepares some hot chocolate. I lick my lips: I haven't had one in years.

"How can you be okay with someone's death?", I ask her, knowing she can easily find some accusation in my voice.

"I am not okay with it, but I know we don't get a choice. We are at some kind of war, fighting against ourselves, our parents, our friends... Everyone we care about could turn into one of those things", she says, pointing outside the locked window with a spoon. "So yes, I may sound selfish, but whenever something bad happens to someone I don't know and don't have to cry for, I am happy. When this is over, I will probably cry for all the people I didn't save, but this is not the day I spend doing so".

"I was joking before, but now I am really sure you're a psycho", I growl. "It's a person we're talking about! An alive, breathing being!"

Calmly, she pours the cocoa into two cups and hands me one. The heat of the cup against my hands is fucking comforting, but I won't thank her for it.

"There were seven billion people in the world before all of this, I don't know how many there are now, and you're overreacting because I didn't cry one's death", she murmurs, looking at the brown sugar melting into her hot chocolate.

"But..."

"Seven. Billion. People. Now quit the complaining and drink your cocoa before it gets cold. I won't make you another".

I obey, and she smiles, almost maternally.

"If you don't like my way of doing things, I'll try to change, okay? I'll cry the dead".

"What... why?", I ask, confused.

Why would she change her mind for me?

"You are the first human being I've seen in months", she puts down her empty cup and calmly smiles at me. "I don't like disappointing people, not during a fucking apocalypse. Plus, I have a plan I need you for".

"Is it a good plan?", I ask, kinda scared.

"For now, you can only know I have a plan".


	3. Truth or dare?

We've been in this fucking flat for a week. I miss the sun, the rain, the smell of flowers, even the smell of Walkers. Yes, I am fucked up, but I can't stay here anymore. It's just... boring. Elyza isn't exactly the one I would bring with me on an adventure. She's too reserved.

"I want to go out", I murmur while the sun sets, entering the little kitchen. "We've been here for what? Six days? Sooner or later we'll finish the food and have to go out, so why not do it now?"

"Mh, let me think, Clark", Elyza moves away from the stoves, furious. "Maybe because we've to find two people that could be anywhere in the world and you have no idea where to start with? Or because there are Walkers all around the world? Or maybe... just maybe... because I offered you my help and don't want you to die out there?"

"But...", I really want to answer back, but Elyza's glare puts me back at my place. "Okay. I am sorry. I should be grateful towards you, you saved my life and I guess you will do so many times before we find my family, and I really don't look like I am. The truth is, I am scared I will end up alone a second time", I admit.

Elyza smiles, her shiny hair all around her dirty face that, despite all the cleaning, won't get clean anymore.

"Good. Oh, I...", she blushes, moving towards a little wardrobe and showing me a white night gown. "Last night I found this old night gown, and I have been wearing the same clothes for a lifetime. Is it okay to you if I get this?"

I nod. I have been wearing the same clothes for a lifetime too, but Elyza's leather jacket really seems like it needs to be washed. I expect Elyza to go somewhere alse to change but - guess what? - she doesn't. Her leather jacket is on the floor before I can say anything, and when I am about to object, her t-shirt flips over her head. Useless to say I remain where I am, my mouth wide open in an expression of admiration and, yes, envy. How does she look like she just won America's Next Top Model during an apocalypse? I force myself to look away from her body.

"I am not a lesbian", I whisper to myself but, somehow, I end up saying it out loud. Elyza laughs. 

"Of course you're not", she says, wearing the night gown over her bra.

Obviously, the gown had to be practically see-through. Nice way to start the night as a completely heterosexual person, Alicia.

In silence, we eat the awful carbonara pasta Elyza is sure to be able to cook - she isn't, just so that I can remember it later - and some frozen foods - I have no idea what the mix of vegetables on the package had to resemble as it is basically just mushrooms -, then try to make the little radio we built work. It doesn't, but it's not like we expected it to.

"I am not tired", I whisper, looking at the clock. 3AM.

"What do you want to do?", Elyza asks, yawning.

She is tired, I can tell, but doesn't like leaving me awake alone. She probably doesn't trust me enough to sleep if I'm still awake.

"Mh... Truth or dare?", I suggest.

"Truth or what?", she asks again, confused.

"You never played truth or dare?", I am so confused, but just go on explaining her the game. "You basically ask the other person if he wants a truth or a dare. If he tells truth, he has to answer sincerely to a question. If he tells dare, he has to do something you ask him to. If he refuses the truth - or the dare - there is a penance in shots", I look around. There is some vodka somewhere, I am sure.. "Vodka is equally good".

Elyza nods and opens the vodka bottle - God knows why she had it.

"I like drinking games", she smiles, her eyes bright against the darkness of the room. "I will probably skip a lot of turns just to drink"

I make the tongue.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare".

"Try and make a good carbonara pasta next time it's your turn to cook".

"You perfectly know I'll have to drink vodka for this!", she laughs. "I have no idea how to make a decent pasta. Now you. Truth or dare?"

"Truth".

"Do you really identify as heterosexual?"

I blush and try to cover myself under the sheets.

"Of course... I mean... Yes. I am".

She bursts into a laugh.

"Didn't you have to be sincere? Go on, drink".

The vodka is fucking disgusting, but at least I can tell myself I skipped the question... in a pretty stupid way.

Two hours after, while the sun starts shining outside our window, Elyza and I are laying on the undone bed, the vodka bottle far over the half.

"So, my dear Elyza, it's your turn again... Truth or dare?"

"Truth".

I look at the ceiling and yawn.

"How is your love life going?"

For a while, she doesn't answer, and I am kinda sure she fell asleep. I turn around, but she isn't sleeping. She is... crying?

"Elyza?", I murmur, trying to be comforting, while she just dries her tears and looks at me.

"Let's just say I am at the point I am kinda sure only a fool would fall in love with someone as deadly as me".

I don't know what to answer back.

If I were another me, in another world, I would probably just murmur I love foolery.


	4. She was killed.

Elyza hasn't stopped talking in the sleep neither for a minute tonight. I think she is murmuring her last name, "Lex", even tho it sound more like the name "Lexa".

I get up and prepare breakfast while Elyza starts waking up. I don't exactly like the idea of moving outside the apartment after all the alcohol we've assumed tonight, but we are running out of food already. Even if not for a long time, we'll have to go outside.

Elyza enters the kitchen, still wearing the night gown. I blush, thinking about how stupidly I acted last night. Elyza smiles as the eggs' smell reaches her nose.

"You should be the one preparing carbonara pasta, not me", she murmurs, filling a cup of shitty, powdered coffee. "You want some?", she asks, handing me the cup. I nod and drink a sip of it. Damn, it's so bitter... but we finished the little brown sugar we had found in the bags last night, so there isn't much of a choice.

I finish cooking the eggs and fill a plate with ham. Bacon and eggs would've been better, but I think the only way to find some bacon right now would be to breed pigs. And I don't think pigs could run away from Walkers.

"You kept murmuring a name, last night. When you fell asleep", I say, stuffing my mouth with my omelette. "Lexa, I think."

"It's my surname, you idiot", she smiles, but I can see she got absentmindedly.

"It didn't sound like your surname", I try to push, then realize it probably ain't a good idea. I hand her my portion of ham, as I am no longer hungry. "Anyway, you also said you lost someone."

Elyza's eyes meet mines, and I can tell she is scared of what she might have said.

"Did he die? Or just... leave?", I ask, trying to be as gentle as I can.

"She", Elyza murmur, looking at the almost empty vodka bottle and drinking one last sip. "She meant a lot. Sometimes I think she meant more to me than I ever really thought anyone would. More than my life, more than anyone's life..."

I look away, feeling almost... guilty? I didn't mean to bring back such painful memories.

"She was killed. Shot."

I get up from the chair in a moment and try to distance myself from what I've just done. I don't like causing pain to people, but I just did... kinda.

"What... what was her name?", I ask, trying to bring the discussion on a happier note.

"Lexa. Yeah, you got it right, Lex isn't my real surname", she whispers, trying to smile. "I changed it when all of this started. To bring her with me forever, I guess. Kinda stupid."

"What's your real surname?"

"Griffin. Elyza Griffin", she says, looking distracted. "But Elyza Griffin is long gone. I was her before the army training, before the Walkers' arrival. I am just... Lex, now."

I am about to say something, ask something, do something to make her feel better, but before I can do anything, she just pulls my arm and locks both of us into the bathroom.

"Are you insane? What are you doing?", I scream, massaging my aching arm. "You fucking hurt me!"

"There is a Walker inside. Upstairs", she murmurs, closing my mouth with her hand. "It probably entered tonight, while we were sleeping."

"How do you know?"

"While we were having breakfast there was a strong blood smell. I was sure it was because of the ham, but it was ways too strong. Plus," she looks at me. "there were also some blood spots around the stairs. I saw them while you were cooking, but I thought they were from before we got here. Now listen."

I tend my ears and hear them: heavy, dragged footsteps. A Walker's footsteps.

My first idea, my first horrible idea, is to scream as loud as I can. And obviously, the footsteps get faster while they go down the stairs.

Elyza's hands shut me up again. "I don't care if you are panicking, just do it queitly."

"But...", I look at her, scared and disappointed, while the Walkers starts pushing to out door. "We are in a fucking bathroom with no guns and a fucking Walker outside our door! How am I even supposed not to panick?"

"You shouldn't panick because you are with me, and I have a plan."

I look at her. "And you just couldn't tell me before, right?"

Elyza sobs. I don't know how she is supposed to put up with me, but she does.

"You won't like it, so... I think it's better if you don't know what's going on until we actually do it. Just be calm and wait for my signal."

She is totally crazy, and I am about to tell her when the Walker has the amazing idea to use the handle to open the door. I look at Elyza's face while she realizes she didn't lock the door with the keys. Idiot.

"Now, Clark!", she screams, opening up the window and jumping down. I think I should've remembered her we are at the third floor of a condominium, but my other choice is to be killed by a Walker, so I straight up jump down.

We both roll on the dusty road and get up, panting. I probably also broke my left shoulder, but that's a problem for another day.

I look at her while we start running around the city with no weapons, no food, no protection of any kind, no vechicle. "What now?"

Elyza turns around, worried but still laughing - if I had doubts about her being a psycho, they're all gone now. "I don't know. I thought the jump would've killed us."


End file.
